Are You Certain I'm Alright?
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Em noites melancólicas tudo o que se precisa é de um kotatsu quentinho e a companhia de um namorado atencioso. (Escrito em 2016)


_Olha quem escreveu outra oneshot thiefshipping? Sim, a Taimatsu aqui! Sei lá, vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de tanto thiefshipping (ou não), mas como amo esses dois viados lindos estou aqui novamente para a alegria de quem gosta também!_

 _Pois é, o niver do Marik tá chegando (nossa falta um mês), eu fico melancólica nessa época porque pra mim também não é fácil e acabo pensando nessas coisas, felizmente é quando tenho minhas ideias! Então, aproveitem a fic, espero que gostem!_

Algo não estava certo, foi o pensamento de um Bakura meio adormecido. Se mexendo desconfortável sobre a cama puxou o edredom mais perto, procurando se manter aquecido, era apenas início do inverno, mas já estava frio, muito frio diga-se de passagem. Não que desgostasse do clima, até preferia, porém não quando algo... se sentia estranho e fora de lugar.

Gemendo em frustração abriu os olhos, com o quarto na completa escuridão levou alguns poucos momentos para se acostumar, porém não precisava dos olhos para perceber que Marik não estava deitado ao seu lado. Ah, então era isso que estava errado, ponderou com um estalar de língua suave. Deslizou a mão sobre o espaço vazio ao lado, estava gelado, já fazia algum tempo que ele se levantou.

Parou olhando para a escuridão do teto e apurou seus ouvidos para qualquer som vindo dos outros cômodos, Marik fazia isso algumas vezes, acorda no meio da madrugada para comer, nunca num horário fixo, sempre aleatório – às vezes perto do amanhecer, outras não muito tempo depois de terem ido para a cama – contudo dessa vez não escutou nada. Nenhum som de pacotes barulhentos de salgados e biscoitos, ou de um copo sendo colocado com descuido sobre a mesa, havia apenas um sussurro, tão baixo que ele mal podia entender as palavras.

Com um franzir de sobrancelhas olhou para a porta de onde, por baixo dela, vinha uma luz pálida e tremeluzente, a tevê estava ligada, constatou com um suspiro. Ponderou se devia ou não se levantar, bem, já estava acordado mesmo, jogou o edredom de lado e as pernas para fora da cama. Ao se levantar um arrepio lhe subiu pelo corpo ao tocar os pés no chão gelado, mas o ignorou e atravessou a curta distância até a porta enquanto amarrava novamente a cordinha da calça moletom.

Não era incomum Marik ver tevê aquela hora, na verdade acontecia com bastante frequência, ambos passavam madrugadas e mais madrugadas assistindo filmes de baixa qualidade ou programas até caírem no sono naquele sofá desconfortável, só para depois acordarem cheios de dores pelo corpo, era quase um hobby para eles. Gostavam de passar aquele tempo juntos, não tanto pela _diversão_ de assistir algo mal feito, mas simplesmente por estarem ali, juntos. Podia soar piegas e na verdade é bem piegas, mas é um fato.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho abriu a porta e seguiu pelo pequeno corredor que dava na sala, parou logo atrás do sofá onde Marik não estava. Não, o loiro não estava sentado e nem deitado naquele sofá desconfortável que fede a curry (porque ele derrubou a maldita coisa no estofado), não, Marik estava no chão, se encontrava encolhido entre o maldito sofá e o _kotatsu_. Parecia um garotinho com as pernas contra o peito e o queixo apoiado aos joelhos, os cabelos bagunçados e olhos fixos na tela da tevê, prestando atenção num filme que Bakura não reconheceu.

O observou por alguns minutos, suspirou cheio de pesar e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, ele queria dormir, estava com sono, mas sabia que não iria conseguir, não com Marik sentado ali sozinho com aquela expressão que lhe lembrava uma criança perdida. Se aproximou fazendo barulho com os pés, deixa-lo saber que está ali, se apoiou ao sofá cruzando os braços o olhando de cima.

\- O que está fazendo acordado? – perguntou num tom indiferente.

Mesmo com o barulho que fez Marik ainda deu um pulo surpreso ao som da sua voz, se virou de modo que pudesse vê-lo sem mudar muito sua posição e piscou lentamente – Não consegui dormir.

Franziu a testa o olhando seriamente – Algum motivo específico?

Marik fez uma pausa, se virou novamente para a frente fixando os olhos na televisão, de onde estava Bakura podia ver aquela luz pálida se refletir no par de ametistas, as fazendo brilhar. Depois de longos segundos o loiro balançou a cabeça – Não. Só... não podia. – foi tudo o que ele disse, dando a entender que não queria falar sobre o assunto. Não agora.

Bakura acenou em entendimento mesmo que não fosse visto. Não era uma mentira, mas também não era a verdade completa. Ele não podia culpa-lo, podia? Pelo menos duas ou mais vezes por semana algo parecido acontece com ele próprio, às vezes durante as noites, depois de pesadelos ou não, o silêncio e a escuridão do quarto parecem pesados demais para suportar, é sufocante e quase claustrofóbico. Já não sabia mais quantas vezes passou a madrugada na varanda, sentado, observando o céu e as poucas estrelas visíveis. Apenas sentindo a brisa fresca. Longe de todas aquelas lembranças que continuavam a assombra-lo sem seu consentimento.

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes assistiu o nascer do sol com o peito pesado e a dor da culpa lhe pesando sobre os ombros. As vozes do seu povo, do povo de _Kul Elna_ ainda sussurravam coisas mesmo sem estar com o Anel do Milênio, era como se parte daquelas almas estivessem pressas na sua cabeça. E continuariam ali pelo resto da sua existência, pelo resto da curta segunda chance que os deuses lhe concederam.

Soltou um pequeno suspiro, balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos mórbidos e o observou. Marik tentava o ignorar e fingia estar bem, contudo via suas costas tensas, os ombros duros, e sabia que ele sentia seu olhar. Também sabia que ele não iria lhe pedir nada, que não ia implorar por sua atenção só porque teve um momento difícil. Eles são assim, precisam de um tempo e de espaço para lidarem sozinhos com isso, mas também precisam de companhia porque não estão mais sozinhos.

Em silencio voltou para o quarto com passos apressados, agarrou o edredom jogado sobre a cama e o arrastou de volta para a sala. Ao se aproximar de onde o outro está o chutou na coxa para ganhar sua atenção, ganhou um olhar confuso – Vai mais pra frente. – falou seco.

Marik ergueu uma sobrancelha e por alguns instantes se encararam até o loiro desistir com um bufo e atender o pedido, se apertando ainda mais contra o _kotatsu_ com um gemidinho descontente. Bakura se acomodou naquele espaço com ele entre as pernas, jogou o edredom nas costas e agarrado as beiradas puxou Marik os enrolando juntos com uma curta risada. O loiro o olhou sobre o ombro, ainda confuso, mas não protestou quando sentiu o queixo alheio em seu ombro e o par de braços o envolvendo, ajeitou melhor o cobertor do _kotatsu_ e se aconchegou contra o albino, dando um suspiro apreciativo que foi notado por Bakura.

\- Confortável? – perguntou divertido.

\- Hum. – constrangido se encolhendo.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto assistiam ao filme, ou pelo menos fingiam assistir, nenhum deles realmente estava prestando atenção, as cenas passavam sem se darem conta apesar dos olhos fixos na tela. Distraído Bakura deixou suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo bronzeado, apenas não podia manter suas mãos para si quando Marik está tão perto, nada sexual ou malicioso, queria apenas _tocar_. Apertou as mãos nos quadris finos e as deslizou pela barriga sentindo os músculos ali se contraírem, com os dedos encontrou o umbigo, puxando e girando o piercing que havia ali.

Bem, isso até Marik ficar tenso e lhe dar uma cotovelada nas costelas sussurrando um _cocegas_ sob o suspiro irritado. Ele parou e descansou as mãos nos quadris novamente, não queria começar uma discussão agora, estava confortável e tinha quase certeza que podia dormir ali se tentasse. Não que realmente fosse dormir, mas era uma possibilidade. Fechou os olhos e apenas porque podia e porque queria beijou o pescoço dele, ganhando um arrepio em resposta, porém nenhum protesto, sorriu.

\- Bakura. – o chamou, a voz de Marik era apenas um sussurro hesitante.

\- Hum? – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Como você consegue?

Isso chamou sua atenção e o fez abrir os olhos – Consigo o quê?

\- Lidar com _isso_. – e apontou para a têmpora esquerda.

Bakura permaneceu em silêncio enquanto refletia sobre, franziu a testa e seu aperto nos quadris dele aumentou. Sempre que possível procurava evitar o assunto, mas não podia agora, não quando Marik está assim, vulnerável, lhe pedindo algo que não podia dar a ele. Para ser honesto (ah, a ironia) não sabia lidar com aquilo, não tinha certeza nem se era capaz disso, a cada vez se sentia desmoronar. Ele só é bom em esconder, em fingir que está tudo bem.

\- Se passaram três mil anos e as memórias ainda são dolorosas. – começou com cuidado, tentando, se esforçando para bloquear as imagens no fundo da sua mente – Não posso evita-las, não para sempre. Apenas... Apenas aprendi a conviver com elas. E agora, não são tão dolorosas quanto antes.

Marik se contorceu entre os braços pálidos e o olhou curioso sobre o ombro – Mas como? – perguntou não conseguindo esconder a urgência na voz.

\- Você está aqui. – foi a resposta curta.

Marik zombou revirando os olhos – Isso é tão brega e doce e estranho vindo de você.

O albino riu – Pode ser, mas é muito mais fácil lidar com tudo isso quando não se está sozinho, não acha?

Em silêncio Marik se virou para a frente pressionando as costas contra o peito do outro e olhou para _kotatsu_ pensativo – Acho que sim.

Bakura sorriu voltando a apoiar o queixo no ombro do loiro e não disse nada por um ou dois minutos até que...

\- Marik.

\- Hum?

\- Que filme é esse?

\- Não faço ideia.

 _E fim de mais uma oneshot!_

 _Espero que tenha gostado, fiz meio as presas (tá, nem tanto), mas não revisei tão detalhadamente porque fiquei com preguiça e vai que eu decido reescrever isso, não ia sair nunca! Sempre que vou revisar direitinho acabo querendo escrever de um jeito diferente e isso nunca dá certo, então melhor evitar enquanto posso._

 _Enfim, qualquer erro me avise e comentários são sempre bem-vindos!_

 _~Kissus~_


End file.
